


these flowers on my skin

by tigermochaeyu



Series: my heart is too big for just one of you [5]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Polyamory, Soulmates, i love school meal club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 11:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14354226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigermochaeyu/pseuds/tigermochaeyu
Summary: Tzuyu always thought what was the point of there being billions of people on this earth if you're just going to get stuck with one?OR, Tzuyu meets her soulmate(s).





	these flowers on my skin

**Author's Note:**

> Just some soft school meal club because we deserve it. There's honestly not much plot I just love them lmao
> 
> Tzuyu, **Chaeyoung** , and _Dahyun_

Tzuyu has always found the concepts of soulmates to be sort of trifling. Her parents had always gushed about how magical it is to find your soulmate, that one person you’re destined to spend the rest of your life with happily, but she never got it. What’s the point of there being billions of people on this earth if you’re only just gonna get stuck with one? Why can’t she go out and date other people and fall in love with someone she chooses?

The other thing that pissed her off about soulmates was the internal time clock. Everyone found their soulmates at different times, their connection to that one person opening at different times for everyone else. And it sucks, because she’s been watching people’s soulmates write them little notes through their skin for years and has never gotten one single mark in her life.

So naturally, due to her existential rage at the age of 18, she has to start getting her soulmate’s marks on her arm at the most inopportune time. Like the middle of class.

She’s in class, writing the assignment for her university English class that’s due next week onto the back of her hand, when she sees the first mark. Lines appear on her wrist, neat handwriting appearing word by word.

_‘Oh my god, finally.’_

Tzuyu nearly laughs, because it had been her first thought as well. Quickly scribbling down the rest of her assignment requirements into her notebook instead of her skin, she moves to write a reply when more words show up, just below the last reply. It’s odd, however, because this message is written in much more childish handwriting then the last.

**‘Hey there, come here often?’**

Tzuyu watches curiously, how her soulmate has a conversation with herself. It’s not until her soulmate has flirted terribly with herself that she realizes what’s going on.

**‘What’s your name, gorgeous?’**

_‘What are you, the biggest fuckboy to ever live?’_

**‘I’m a girl, but thanks for that. Chaeyoung, nice to meet you soulmate.’**

_‘Dahyun, not sure how pleased I am to meet you just yet.’_

Tzuyu nearly slams her head onto the desk as she realizes that the universe must have heard her existential bitching, because now she doesn’t just have one soulmate, but two. Deciding she should probably make her presence known, she grabs her pen and scribbles a message to the two girls that are apparently her soulmates.

‘So, there’s three of us then.’

**‘If you’re a girl, I’ve truly been blessed by god himself.’**

_‘Chaeyoung, do not scare away our soulmate.’_

Tzuyu stifles a laugh at the natural banter already occurring with her two soulmates. It's baffling how unfazed they are that they each have two soulmates but granted, she isn't all that surprised either. She flips the pen in her hand momentarily before deciding to try writing again.

‘My name is Tzuyu, it’s nice to know you guys exist.’

**‘If you guys are anywhere near Seoul University, you should meet me at the fountain tonight ;)’**

_‘Chaeyoung stop trying to get in our pants.’_

Tzuyu eyes widen at the fact that Chaeyoung is at Seoul University, precisely where she’s sitting in this boring lecture at, and scribbles a note down before the others can first.

‘How about in twenty minutes when I get out of class?’

**‘Done deal, Miss Tzuyu.’**

-

When Tzuyu reaches the fountain to see two girls sitting side by side, shoving each other back and forth playfully, her first thought manages to blurt itself out of her mouth.

“You’re both shorter than I thought you’d be.”

The girls’ heads whip around to face her. The one with shoulder length black hair smirks playfully, so Tzuyu can rightfully assume that that’s Chaeyoung. The orange haired girl beside her smiles bashfully as she bows in greeting, so that must be Dahyun.

“Well, mostly Dahyun. I knew Chaeyoung would be short, her confidence in her flirting had to compensate for something,” Tzuyu jokes as she sits beside them, earning a scandalized gasp from the shortest of the three.

“She’s only a flirt when we’re writing to each other,” Dahyun giggles, earning a glare from the shortest girl. “She’s just a giant softie in person.”

“I am _not_ soft!” Chaeyoung whines, the most adorable pout Tzuyu has ever seen in her life making its way onto her lips. She can’t help how she audibly coos at the sight of the shortest girl, which only makes Chaeyoung pout even harder.

“Please stop, my heart can’t handle this much cuteness in one sitting,” Dahyun shouts, dramatically placing her hand on her chest and the other hand on her forehead. Chaeyoung shoves her playfully, making the orange haired girl laugh with her whole chest, and Tzuyu thinks she could get used to this.

-

It becomes a common occurrence for Tzuyu to look down at her once clean arm to see it covered in pen markings. She always smiles at the sight, her heart warming at the thought of her soulmates wanting to connect with her or each other. One of her favorite things is when she looks down to see her arm blooming with flowers, Chaeyoung’s little way of reminding them that they’re beautiful and whatnot in her ‘lame poetically gay way’ as Dahyun calls it.

**‘If you were a flower, I’d pick you <3’**

_‘Sorry for the late reply I had to go and vOMIT’_

Chaeyoung and Dahyun also have a habit of writing things they’ve written on their arms instead of texting them like normal people, but Tzuyu doesn’t mind when she gets to watch their creativity at work.

_‘Chae, tell me how these lyrics sound please?’_

**‘Change the first line with the third, it’ll flow better.’**

_'Thanks babe :)'_

Tzuyu isn’t very creative like them, but she never lets it put her down (she did once, it ended with Dahyun and Chaeyoung at her dorm piled on top of her telling her that she’s perfect and they don’t want her to change). Instead she helps them with homework or sends them little encouraging messages throughout the day.

‘Chaeyoung if you don’t do your homework right now I won’t kiss you for a week.’

**’Shit, gotta blast!’**

_‘What about me? Where’s my special note?’_

‘Dahyun, your smile is brighter than the sun and I hope you have a good day <3’

**‘Wow, I can see that I’m the least liked soulmate now.’**

‘Chaeng I love your kisses so please hurry up and do your homework.’

**‘Shit, gotta blast part two.’**

It’s a dynamic Tzuyu had to get used to, but she wouldn’t trade Chaeyoung and Dahyun for any of the billions of people in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter @ tigermochaeyu for quality screaming


End file.
